tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of combine harvester manufacturers
(Manufactures and model list added, Incomplete) The combine harvester, or simply combine, also known as a thresher is a machine that combines the tasks of harvesting, threshing, and cleaning grain crops. The objective is the harvest of the crop; corn (maize), soybeans, flax (linseed), oats, wheat, or rye among others). The waste straw left behind on the field is the remaining dried stems and leaves of the crop with limited nutrients which is either chopped and spread on the field or baled for feed and bedding for livestock. Combine Manufacturers ]] Early Makes *Aipridec (Argentina) *Aktiv - Imported to UK by Western Machinery Ltd of Devon *Albion Machinery - later David Brown *Allis-Chalmers *Angélica (Argentina) *Araus (Argentina) *Aumec (Argentina) *Balbi (Argentina) *Bamford (UK Distributor for BM Volvo) & Laverda *Bartoli (Argentina) *Bernardin (Argentina) *BI.CU.PI.RO. (Argentina) *Boffelli (Argentina) *Bon-Fer (Argentina) *Braud (France) - purchased by FiatAgri *Case - merged with International Harvester *Clayson (Belgium) - became New Holland *Claeys (Belgium) - purchased by New Holland in ? *Claas (Germany) , fitted with tracks ]] *Cockshutt (Canada) *Co-op Implements (Canada) *Dania- Danish Manufacturer imported to UK by Western Machinery Ltd of Devon *Deutz-Fahr (Germany) *di Tullio (Argentina) *Dronningborg (Denmark) - purchased by Massey Ferguson (AGCO) *Druett (Argentina) *Fahr *Fenómeno (Argentina) *Flamini (Argentina) *Folguera (Argentina) *Ford - built by Claas or Oliver *Fortschritt (East Germany) *Forzani (Argentina) *GEMA (Argentina) *Giubergia (Argentina) *Guasch (Argentina) *International Harvester merged with J.I.Case to become Case IH **McCormick-Deering *John Deere at the LAMMA show in 2009]] *Jones *Köla (Germany) *Laverda - distributed in UK by Bamfords for a period *Lely *Magnano (Argentina) *Mainero (Argentina) *Marshalls (England) *Martellono (Argentina) *Marziotta (Argentina) *Massey-Harris (Canada) *Massey Ferguson (Canada/USA) at the LAMMA show in 2009]] *McCormick International (International Harvester) (USA) *Minneapolis-Moline (USA) *New Holland (USA)- took over Clayson in the 1970s *Oliver (USA) *Pecayna (Argentina) *Pian (Argentina) *Prats (Argentina) *Puzzi (Argentina) *RansomesRansomes Sims & Jefferies, Agricultural engineers (book) by Brian Bell, ISBN 978-1-903366-15-8 - initial imported Bolinder-Munktell trailed combines to UK in 1953 *Rector (Argentina) *Rotania (Argentina) *RyCSA (Argentina) *Santa Matilde (Brazil) *Santana (Spain) - built by Clayson *Sapucay (Argentina) *Schöpp (Argentina) *Senor (Argentina) *Shelbourne Reynolds *Someca - purchased by Fiat and merged into Laverda *Susana (Argentina) *Tessa (Argentina) *Thærmeniu (Thermaenius)(Sweden) - purchased by Volvo *Volvo BM **Volvo BM Aktiv **Volvo Thærmeniu *Western combines - purchased by AGCO *White Preservation A Few Early combines have been preserved, and a few small Hobby farmers use examples of early combines to harvest small acreages each year. There are a few events were combines are demonstrated, but the size of later ones makes moving them and even storage a problem, As classic machines like the MF 760 and MF 860 are 14' (4.2m) wide or more dependant on wheel configuration (without the header), and require a escort to move on most roads (in UK). Modern Makes (1980 > Today) (some brands in 1st section may belong here, as dates unknown) *Agco-Allis (Argentina) *Agrinar (Argentina) *Agromash - joint with SAME Deutz-Fahr in Russia *Ajaco (India) *Araus (Argentina) *Arbos (Italy) *Arcus - purchased by Case IH *Argento (Argentina) *Bizon (Poland) - purchased by New Holland **Bizon Sampo - joint with Sampo Rosenlew *Case IH - (CNH Global) *Caterpillar (later Caterpillar Lexion) - originally a joint venture between Caterpillar and Claas in U.S. *Challenger (AGCO) *Claas see also Lexion, (formerly Caterpillar Lexion), (for USA Manufacturing and Distribution) *DaeDong (South Korea) *Daniele (Argentina) *Dasmesh (India) *Deutz-Allis Gleaner - see Gleaner *Deutz-Araus (Argentina) (now closed, now Metalfor-Araus) *Deutz-Fahr (Germany) *Don Roque (Argentina) *Ðuro Ðakovic (Croatia) - purchased by SAME Deutz-Fahr (SDF) *Fendt (AGCO) *Gleaner (AGCO) *Gomselmash (Belarus) *Haishan (China) *Hemas (Germany) *HIND (India) *ICM (Iran Combine Mfg) - John Deere technology *IDEAL (Brazil) - purchased by AGCO *International Harvester *JDL (China) (John Deere Jialian Harvester Co., joint with John Deere, sold as AgForce in some countries) *Jhandeana (India) *Jiangsu TYM (China) *John Deere (USA) *John Deere/ATL (Pakistan) *Jufeng (China) *Kartar (India) *Kaset Pattana (Thailand) *Kherson (Ukraine) *KS (India) *Kubota (Japan) *Kukje **Kukje Shakti (India) *Laverda (ARGO) *Lexion (Claas) *Lidagroprommash (Belarus) *LS (South Korea) *M.S. (India) *Malyshev (Ukraine) *Maqtec (Argentina) *Marani (Argentina) **Marani Agrinar *Massey Combines - formed when Massey Ferguson spun off combine division. MF later repurchased company (minus the debts following a restructure) *Massey Ferguson / Dronningborg *Maxion (Brazil) - purchased by AGCO *McCormick (ARGO) (ARGO) (built by Laverda and imported to UK for a short time) *Metalfor Araus (Argentina) *Mitsubishi (Japan) *MYO-O (Romania) *National (India) (Nabha Agro Works) *New Hira (India) *New Holland - (CNH Global) *Panesar (India) *PMA (Algeria) - Claas under license *Preet (India) *Proaso (Argentina) *Pronar - sell rebadged RostSelMash combines *RostSelMash (Russia) *Runyuan (China) *Sampo Rosenlew **Sampo Rostov (Russia) - joint venture between Sampo Rosenlew and RostSelMash *Sanlian (China) *SEMA (Romania) (1969–1993) *Sifang (India) *SLC John Deere - former Brazilian joint venture *Standard (India) *Swaraj (India) *Terrion (Russia) - same as Sampo Rostev **Terrion Sampo - same as Sampo Rostev *Tong Yang (South Korea) *Uzel - (built by Sampo Rosenlew) *Valtra - (built in Brazilian Massey Ferguson factory) *Vassalli (Argentina) *Yanmar (Japan) *Zmaj (Serbia) See also * Combine harvester for history and technology * Museum of Scottish Country Life Largest collection of Combine Harvesters in Europe. * List of Types of Agricultural Machinery * List of Machinery Dealers References / sources Literature * An Illustrated History of Combine Harvesters by Jim Wilkie * The Massey Legacy by John Farnworth * Vintage Tractor Magazine, various articles by Brian Bell * Graeme R. Quick, Wesley F. Buchele: The Grain Harvesters. American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph/Michigan 1978, ISBN 0-916150-13-5= External links * HSE - Combine Safe Operation * Pictures of combines with corn and wheat heads * History of Sunshine Harvesters - Museum Victoria, Australia * Pictures of Gleaner levelling combines * The Combine Talk Forums - A Website with more information and pictures * Harvest Gold - Tractor Mounted Combine Harvester - A Vishnutek Website for more details. combine harvester Category:Lists of harvesters Category:Glossary Category:Self-propelled machinery Category:Combine harvesters